The German Who Fell In Love With A Jew (Eremika)
by GossipPhoebi
Summary: The Title pretty much explains the whole book so I hope you enjoy it Eremika Lovers
1. Chapter 1

Date: September 22, 1938.

Time: 22:00 p.m

The springs buried within her lightly padded mattress sqeaked loud and low as she tossed and turned on her dirty bed. The movements of panic was followed by a dreaded frown that smothered her face as the sweat from her scalp and behind her neck moistened her ripped pillow. She curled up into ball in a fetus position while tightly squeezing her stuffed dolly.

"Ah...hmm..." her eyelids wrinkled as she whimpered reluctantly. Her unrestrained mewls worsened by the second; no longer was she in her original safe-feeling sleep stance. Her jet-black strands scattered across her headrest, and both her fingers and toes twitched as they hung off her bed; leaving the warmth of her wool blanket.

The moonlight seeped through the cracked window of her room, and lightly grazed her ghostly white skin. The hairs on her body lifted all at once before she finally fell hard on the creaking, old, wooden floor.

"NNOOOOOOO!" an ear piercing screech echoed throughout her poorly build apartment complex.

Both her mother and father came charging in like the way a bull acts when it sees the the color red. They stood by her side as they attempted to calm their little girl down. She was panting heavily, and tears leaked out of her eyeballs. She said.

"I saw it mommy, the monters dressed in green...There was flashing...They were killing people...Lots of blood...Lots of blood." Even though the young girls words were a bit broken, they were very clear to her mother. She knew she was talking about those filthy German soldiers.

Amaris held her daughter close to her chest, and caressed her long, silky locks while her dad came back with a glass of water.

"Don't cry Mikasa, everythings going to be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Amaris told as she pinky-promised her only child in order to reassure her trust in comfort and safety; however, she knew that the Germans were destined to come by sun rise and take every last one of them.

"Alright my sweet little dandelion, go back to bed now, it's late. We have a busy day tomorrow." The woman with black hair kissed the center of her daughters smooth forehead and tucked her back to bed; she coiled the rubbish sheep wool blanket that had The Star of David stitched into it in electric blue.

Mikasa gently massaged her eyelids in a sense that she was tired, yet she was too afraid to go to sleep.

"What if they come back again?" the wee girl calmly pouted.

"They won't. Remember, us Jews are much more powerful that them, we have true strength and motivation. Never forget." The mother spoke softly to the frightened child as she picked up the doll with light brown hair, button eyes, and torn left leg that was dressed in an all rose pink ballerina costume.

"Here you go baby..."

Mikasa reached over to obtain her stuffed toy, and hugged it tightly as if it was the only thing she had.

"Night mama. Night papa." her angelic voice caused yawns.

"Night...Mika" both her parents said in unison as they left to their room.

"And night to you too Genevieve." the little one with grey eyes whispered to her dolly; patting a smooch like her mummy did. Soon it was lights out

Date: September 23, 1938.

Time: 07:00 a.m

"Father, may I go with them?!" the boy excitedly asked as he pointed out of a frosted window of a German hospital.

The lad seemed around the age ten. He had bright, emerald irises that blew up in color and lush brunette locks that shaped his countenance. He peaked out the blinds and examined the military vehicles that had their engines roaring and soldiers hustling. Again the boy asked, looking back at the doctor who seemed to be more concentrated with his work rather than his son.

"Daddy can I, can I?!" the kid pleaded, and began to tug at the mans white lab coat.

"Eren, I don't have time for this. I have to get my work done, and you distracting me isn't helping." the man turned. He had brown, lengthened hair, circular lenses, and a name tag that read "Dr. G. JAËGER", all capitalized in printed black letters.

"But dad..." the boy whined, but his father proceeded to ignore him.

Eren sighed, and went back to the window to continue his gaze of the German troops and their glory. That was until an idea sprung up into his mind. He wildly bolted out the facility, taking his his olive green coat with him as well as a red scarf, he exited the structure. The chill of snowflakes enveloped his body as he adjusted his strikingly pricy parka and scarf that his mother had gotten him for his birthday. Every soldier around was prepared to departure; however, eren shouted and waved his little hands in the icy air in order to derive the mens attention.

"Wait for me!" he clamored, nearing the big wheeled cars.

"Who might you be little one?" the German Nazis hysterically laughted as they noted his proud arrival.

"Eren Jaëger, reporting for duty" The kid happily saluted the tough looking males with his right arm shooting forward and a bit above his head, recreating Hitler's pose.

The men snickered even louder than before. When they finally caught their breath they rejected his assistance.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm kid but the jewish grounds is no place for an under aged German boy like yourself. So why don't you run along home to your mommy ok."

"She's dead" Eren looked at them with harden eyes.

The guys shut their mouths and recoiled back at his response.

"And your father?" one spoke.

"Doctors only have time for work." he replied, still remaining with his straight face.

The troops shared glances towards one another, and made the final decision.

"Alright champ, come along. Im sure you'll be useful for something." a light, brown eyed brunette commented, helping him up the several pound vehicle and drove off.

"Mikasa! Wake up darling!" Amaris shook her daughter awake.

Mikasa rubbed her eyes in confusion as she barely notice the rapid commotion going on around her.

"Wha- what's happening mama" raven haired girl yawned, scratching her head.

"We woke up too late, they'll be arriving any minute now!" the older women gasped as she went walking back and forth from her wardrobe to her luggage, same with her husband.

"Who is 'they' mama?" Mikasa stood up from her bed, holding Genevieve under her left armpit.

"Don't worry my little flower, everything is going to be alright. Remember that hiding spot I told you about where I said it would protect you from any danger or monsters?" the other grey eyed mistress attempted not to freak out in front of her daughter.

"Yeah"

"Ok I need you to go ther-"

A harmony of dreaded screams flooded half of the building of the opposite side and a few gun shots echoed. Amaris knew they were here, the monsters.

"Mikasa Go! Now!" she said, hastily pushing her baby into the coffin like hide away underneath the floor boards, dropping her dolly on the way in.

"Don't come out no matter what. You hear me?!" She said in an impulsive manner. It seemed only seconds for tears to run down her beautiful face, yet she held them back to display she wasn't weak to her daughter.

"Ok mama, I'll be here..." Mikasa announced before shutting the floorboard.

Time: 07:17 a.m.

"Alright boy-O, let's see what the doctor's son can do." The man said handing him a Walther P38 hand gun.

The brunette look down at his palms, noticing what he held in them. His captivating teal orbs widen as well as a bright smile.

"Are you insane Hugo?!" another man interfered. He had mustard yellow hair and honey like eyes.

"He's barley a child, give him something he would know how to use. He probably doesn't even know what we're doing here anyways." the man turned to his companion.

"Calm down Hannes, he'll do just fine. I'll tell him what to do." Hugo proclaim, sending Eren a dominant glance.

"Let him use this instead. He can be the overlook after we're done with the place." Hannes suggested, taking out his pocket knife.

"Alright then, I'll take your word on it. Here kid take this. If you see any Jew wondering around this place after we checked it, make sure to either stab them or blow this whistle, so we can come and finish the job." the man said, exchanging the gun for a knife and put a whistle around his scarf.

Either way, Eren was happy to help. He view all the soldiers infiltrate the buildings. He heard a couple bullets go off and a high pitched woman screech. The troops racked up countless Jews, they held their identity papers in one hand and luggage in the other. The Jewish people had similar fearful faces and hunched backs as of they were ducking for something. Once every non-German was evicted from their home, it was Eren's turn.

Time: 07:19 a.m.

Underneath the floorboard, Mikasa heard thundering footsteps coming here way, and gun shots repeated. She squeezed her eyelids shut and shoved her hand up against her petite ears. She wished to listen no more of this panic, until she heard the door to her room bust open, a couple of wooden chips flew. Mikasa's sat there speechless, eyes widen, and mouth agape. It was them, the monsters from her nightmare. The ones dressed in spoiled avocado green, and they held long, black weapons. They spoke

"Where are they, where is the child!?" the man aggressively yelled toward Amaris and her husband.

"We had a one but she died last winter..." Amaris fabricated and faked the depression.

"You're lying. These bed sheets look like they've been recently use, and it's still warm!" the German troop flipped over the bed, then held a gun in her face.

"You are testing my patients!"

"I said she-"

The trigger was pulled.

The vermilion rainbow splatter across the children's room and she drastically fell hard on the flood. Her blood leaked from her head, and slowly made it's way into the crevice of Mikasa's hiding spot, it dripped in her pale toes. And it wasn't long until the firearm went off again; her fathers collapsed harshly next to his wife, and all Mikasa could do was watch. The troop departured the home and went to attend business somewhere else.

3 minutes after, the whole place fell silent. No familiar voices were heard, not even a squeal of a mouse eating kitchen left overs was heard. Mikasa was now alone in the world. There was no one to run to. No one to say "everythings going to be alright" anymore. She saw her parents lying there, lifeless, dull...dead. Then from the corner of her eyes she saw Genevieve, her precious dolly. Mikasa quickly lifted the slightly heavy floorboard to derive her toy, but as she did so, a boy with brown hair, emerald obs, green coat, and red scarf walked in. They gifted each other intense stares before returning to the cruel reality.

Eren yanked out his pocket knife from his jacket, and pointed the sharp end towards the pale girl with black hair. Mikasa swiftly bolted across the room, carrying Genevieve in her right hand. Eren hastily blocked the exit with his arms and legs spread out. The young Jewish girl hesitated to get near; her heart was beating out of control and her breath was unsteady.

"Leave me alone." Mikasa utter, her voice cracking a bit.

"Just hold still and everything will be over." Eren broadcasted as he stepped forward to the Jewish girl.

Eren swiftly took action and chased Mikasa in a corner where escape was from little to none in her situation. The boy knew this was his chance, so he thrusted his dagger forward; however, he missed and only cut her cheek. Confused at the moment Eren was, Mikasa grabbed his arm in a tight grip and forcefully bit down on his forearm. He yelp and let go of the weapon, then fell to his knees. The girl knew it was time to flee, yet she looked back at the crying boy and couldn't help but to return to him.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry." Mikasa apologized as she sat knee to knee with him.

Eren wiped his teary eyes and nodded.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I cut you. I didn't fully mean to..." he sniveled.

Mikasa touched her cheek, and felt the warm blood drizzle along her fingers.

"It hurts" she remarked as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hey I got the perfect aid." Eren pulled out a white bandage patch from his pant pocket and stuck it on Mikasa's right cheek.

"There all better." he playfully smile, placing his hands on his waist.

"Thank you...where did you get these?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Oh, my fathers a doctor. He helps out any injured people...well only Germans I assume." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do your people do this?"

"Do what?"

"Why do your people kill our people? What did we do so wrong that earned us this havoc?" Mikasa questioned, leaning her head down, her face darkening.

"I- I'm not sure why. If you want, I can go ask my father then come back tomorrow and tell you." Eren suggested. He stood up on his feet and held Mikasa's delicate hand to help her up.

"I can't stay here though. They'll find me, and take me away." The grey eyed female mention.

"I can help hide you, I swear." he spoke in a accent.

"I think it's best if we go our separate ways...you"

"My names Eren, Eren Jaëger." he held out his arm.

"Mikasa Ackerman..." she turned her head to the side to avoid his handshake and held Genevieve close.

"That's a pretty doll you have there." Eren complimented her toy.

"Thank you. She's mine though" Mikasa turned her back and pouted.

"But her leg...it's ripped" the brunette commented.

"So, she just special that's all." she proclaimed, analyzing the stuffing protruding out, she frowned.

"My father has needle & thread to stitch her back up. I can take her there and bring her back as quick as possible. I pinky promise" the young lad stuck out his shortest finger.

"Are you sure you're not lying?" the girl looked over her shoulder.

"My dad doesn't work far from her, I'll bring her back within 30 minutes or so."

"Fine...I-I trust you. Please take care of her; she's the only thing I have in this world to comfort me." Mikasa stated, handing over her pal.

"I won't let anything happen to her. She's my friend, just like you." Eren said as he was ready to leave but then he noticed the way Mikasa uncontrollably shivered.

"Here, have this, you need it more than I do." he wrapped his crimson scarf around her freezing neck.

"Thank you..." she lightly smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, making him blush.

"I'll be back" he said with a sprint.

Eren ran off to the German cars, and hid the doll inside his coat.

"I'm back!" he happily said and jumped into the four wheeler.

"It took you long enough kid." Hannes laughed as he proceeded to chug down expensive vodka.

"Yup, but I'll be back...I promised her" Eren whispered to himself as he touched his forehead

"I promised her"


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Updated Everyone! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is a bit emotional but I know you can through it!**

* * *

Counting the seconds for Eren's return, Mikasa sat on the wood, chipped floor and leaned against the cracked, gray-beige wall, waiting. She rubbed her hands together to generate enough heat so that she would be able to shelter her shivering toes in the warmth, and fight off the cold. Nothing was worse than the winters in Poland. From time to time, the average temperature would reach up to -4'C/25'F, but would drop as low as -35'C/-31'F overtime. During these seasons, Mikasa always had her mother and father to keep her warm throughout the days and nights, but seeing their corpses laid across the ground made her grow rigid. Mikasa continued to wait for Eren which felt like an eternity nearly, but she didn't mind much, reflecting on the promise, she trusted that he would come back. Mikasa then commenced to twist up into a ball and shut her eyes; however, there was a boisterous noise that rushed motion back in her body. She reared up swiftly in fright then reached over to grab the knife the German boy had left behind to defend herself. Staying entirely hushed, the raven-haired girl picked up the sound of pattering human feet scurrying around the same building she was in, in her direction. Her heart thumped like falling rain along with her nerves cracking like lighting; only fate knew what was about to happen and Mikasa braced for this impending plot. Clenching the knife firmly in her hand, she heard a young familiar voice call her name.

"Mikasa, is that you?" A girl with brown, medium-lengthened hair, poked her head out from beyond the doorway. She trapped Mikasa in her view along with two other kids who stood behind her.

"Sasha! Connie! Ymir!" Mikasa's throat filled with excitement and lungs flooded with relief. "I can't believe you guys are still here."

"We can say the same about you." Ymir shot her a judging look as she crossed her arms.

Ymir: Everyone knew her. She was the oldest out of all 8 the kids in the complex; coming in as 12 years of age, and the bad-mannered. Ymir wasn't exactly a bully, just more of an impulsive teaser. Before being brought here, her life use to be back in Russia, in a cozy cottage with her mother and her father. She was an only child so life was simple. With her mother being a teacher and her dad being a doctor, she gained an education and medical knowledge from both, making her a bit more intelligent from the rest.

"Ymir! Don't be such a sassy pants." The other brunette in the room scolded.

"Be glad there are more survivors." A boy with the gray buzz cut linked.

Sasha & Connie: They were the complex clowns. With both at the age of 10, they were highly optimistic about their lives, and they always foretold that things would turn out for the better. Coming from the south end of Poland, they've been together since birth, being a dynamic duo hand in hand. Before, they lived in a different complex. Sasha's mother and father were bakers working in their own shop called "Braus Bakery". Sasha, as much as she loved potatoes, love bread equally which explains her obsession with food. As for Connie, his parents were ranchers; caring for livestock like horses, pigs, cattle, and chickens. Although they might be dim-witted at times, they have hidden talents that are yet to be revealed.

"I was joking. The more the merrier am I, right?" Ymir smirked, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Where did you three hide away during the heaving?" Mikasa curiously asked, biting her lip.

"Ymir had a secret, miniature door behind her closet and we hid there. It was surprisingly comfortable." Connie smiled, giving a thumb up.

"How about you Mikasa, where were you this whole— "being unable to finish her question due to Ymir, Sasha kept quiet.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this. We can talk about our hair and nails when we get there. Now let's go!" Ymir marched out of the room, taking the lead.

Connie and Sasha trailed right behind her with Sasha gently holding Mikasa in hand. As they hastily made their way out of the building Mikasa jerked her hand from the brunette's grip.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" Sasha interrogated, "We have to go." She reached over to grab the pale girls hand again, but she withdrew.

"I-I have to wait for him, he told me he'd bring me back Genevieve." Her eyes darted back in the route from which Eren had gone.

"Mikasa what's the hold up? Who is 'he'?" Ymir questioned, walking up to Mikasa with one hand on her hip and the other in a hand out position. Her body language seemed rather impatient.

"A boy…. His name's Eren."

"Hmm? There was never a boy named Eren around here, or at least not that I remember." Connie divulged, scratching the back of his head, muddled.

"Is he a Jew?" Sasha then quizzed.

"No, German actually."

"GERMAN!?" Ymir upstretched her voice and furrowed her dark brows. "Are you senseless, Mikasa? Germans are no good, foul people. Where you under a rock this whole time!?"

"Ymir!" Sasha mediated.

"he's not like that, There's something different about this one." Her coal eyes drifted to the center of Ymir's pupil. "I have to wait for him."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ymir pinched the bridge of her nose in disappointment.

"Mikasa, think about this. what if it's a trap? What if he comes back with soldiers? You can't outrun. If we don't go now, they'll catch you." The freckled one pulled at Mikasa's thoughts in hopes to trigger some logic in her.

"Make up your mind Mika, we're either leaving with or without you." Ymir stated, giving her a hardened glare.

The raven-haired girl felt imprisoned between the two choices. She wanted to stay for the sake of getting Genevieve back and allowing Eren to fulfill his promise, but on the other hand, Ymir had a point. She didn't truly know Eren. It could be possible this was his plan to ambush her, and do her like they did her parents; take their lives away without genuine purpose.

"Alright I'm in. Where we going?"

"That a girl! Come on, I'll tell you where we're going on the way there?" Ymir said happily, giving the pale Jewish girl two pats on the back

"Wait Mikasa, you're going to need these." Sasha passed her wool boots along with a semi-thick jacket. "It gets pretty cold out there, trust me."

As soon as they departure the apartment complex, Mikasa gave one last, despairing glance back and never turned again. Trudging down stairs to the first floor, they headed in the direction of the woods behind the structure. Soon all three of them disappeared into the thickness of the tall trees.

* * *

By the time Eren had return, Mikasa was long gone. He searched in each crook and cranny looking for her throughout the building, shouting her name each time, "Mikasa! Mikasa! Where are you?". He cupped his hands around his lips to amplify his calling, but to his attempt, there was no response, there was no Mikasa. Eren stood there alone with Genevieve in his hands, wondering where Mikasa had gone, what had happened to her in the time he was absent, and if he would ever see her again. This time Eren was the one who felt helpless, and oddly scared. The thought of German soldiers coming back around for a second searching alarmed him. The fact that Mikasa was a Jew, there was no doubt they had already taken her to a concentration camp. Eren looked down at the fixed doll then his hand.

"I'll find you Mikasa, I-I promise…" smattering tears formed at the edge of the boy's eyelids. With one hard blink the tears swam down his face, and he clenched his fist.

"I promise." He repeated once more.

But little did Eren know he would cross paths with Mikasa again in 5 years.

* * *

With nightfall quickly approaching Ymir, Sasha, Mikasa, and Connie set up camp.

"Hey, Ymir, what's this place we're going to tomorrow?" Mikasa yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, that's right I never told you." The brunette chuckled, combing her strands out of her face. "We're going to this secret lodge my parents build in the middle of the woods, just in case this sort of situation happened. If I'm right they should be waiting for us there."

"How do you know they're there?" Connie questioned, stretching both his limbs and arms across the knitted fabric of his blanket.

"They left early in the morning. I stayed behind to help any of the kids who needed to escape the reaping and flee to safety. You 3 are the only ones." Ymir laid her head against a soft oak log, and relaxed. She didn't seem to have a single bone of unease nor did she display real sorrow. Everything was nonchalant in her world. Her parents, growing up, taught her to be durable, daring, smart, but nonetheless, manipulative.

"How are you not scared of the soldiers, the concentration camps?" Sasha quivered at the concept. She was constantly told stories of the cruelties done both to the Jewish boys and girls. The lack of food leading to malnourishment, the deficiency of medicine causing the spread of disease, the sexual and physical abuse that leave people scarred inside and out. In concentration camps, the survival rate was drastically low.

Ymir stared up at the darkening blue and observed the glimmering stars of the night. "My dad told me there was nothing to fear. That the Jew are strong beings, no matter how much we suffer or how many of us fall in the arms of death. He knows that one day we will triumph over the evil and surpass the limits. I remember him looking at me straight in the eye, and telling me, _'But until that day comes, promise me that you'll never forget who you are, a Jew. No matter what happens to me, your mother, your friends, or even you, you must remain strong.'_ "

"He's very wise." Mikasa noted, watching Ymir over her shoulder as the freckled girl doodled in the air with her forefinger.

"Mhm." She agreed plainly as she sheltered her body with an angora blanket to trap in the heat.

Yawns circulated thereafter. The 4 kids huddled together under a tree and dozed peacefully into sleep on the dry, cooling floor. Connie and Sasha lightly snored, but it wasn't as much of a problem knowing that the hums of nature would secrete their noise. By morning, Mikasa was the first one to wake up, then Ymir. They noticed that the ground was covered in snow; it must have been over night. Connie and Sasha, on the other hand, sustained slumber, and so both mindful girls shook them into consciousness.

"Huh? What's going?" Sasha murmured while rubbing her eyelids.

"Morning already…?" Connie then drowsed.

"Come on bozos, we gotta get a move on." The 12-year-old ordered, hoisting both the children on their feet.

Mikasa had finished packing her things as well as the group and walked along the trail of footsteps Ymir had made using the snow. It was a frosty morning, seeing as Mikasa could detect her breath in the air. She snuggled her nose in the burgundy scarf, and inhaled deeply. Thoughts and memories of Eren swamped her mind. She desired to forget about him, but it seemed almost impossible; something about him kept her wanting to know more. The fact that he tried to kill her, but concluded by helping her in the end gave the impression of lingering innocence within the boy.

"Ok guys, we're almost there." Ymir declare, figured they had walked nearly a mile deeper into the thick forest.

"How much longer? I'm tired." Sasha groaned, slumping over onto Connie who also appeared tired.

"It should be around her— "Ymir stopped.

At that moment, she was paralyzed. Both her parents had been captured and held at gun point right then and there. One German combatant watched over then while another two continue to search throughout the cabin for any the inhabitance. Fulfilling awareness back into mind, Ymir hastily reacted into hiding.

"Everyone hide behind the trees!" she harshly whispered in command.

Mikasa took cover behind a broad pine as well as Sasha and Connie. They all kept quiet, praying to not be spotted. One of the officers came out of the lodge, holding a leash with a German shepherd on the other end of it. The dog picked up a familiar odor in the air. Trained since a pup, it could track, locate and hunt free or escaped Jews under any condition. Sniffing the air once more, it had sensed the kids and began to bark.

"What is it dog?" The owner of the animal question.

The pure bred commenced to tug at the leash and toward the woodland. The man pursued to follow it, getting even closer to the children with each step. Ymir and Mikasa had looked to their right and noticed the dog had been getting awfully near the tree where Sasha had been hiding behind. Sasha trembled in terror while sweat slid down her temples. Her eyes shut tightly as she held her fist close to her mouth. Ymir, feeling it was her fault, couldn't help but act. She picked up a heavy rock, and launched at the man's head and yelled

"RUN!"

"Get those fucking Jews!" the injured man roared as he unleashed the German shepherd.

The 4 kids sprinted for their lives. Mikasa looked back only to see Ymir's parents get shot straight in the head, busting their brains out. She then looked at Ymir who silently cried as she heard the firings. Mikasa knew what she was feeling inside, the angst and shock that once conquered her emotions. She reached out and grabbed Ymir's hand firmly. The freckled girl looked as Mikasa with bloodshot eyes as they continued to course through the dense snow, and approached a frozen lake.

"We can escape if we get across the water." The tan girl proclaimed in her cracked voice as she led the rest of the kids.

As they ran further, Connie was unsighted to the veiled branches under the white, slush, he tripped and twisted his ankle. Screeching in pain, he began to cry.

"CONNIE!" Sasha Screamed, with also steaming tears in her eyes.

Mikasa looked back and saw the battered boy. His foot was fractured to the side in a bizarre way. Behind, the dog and the 3 Germans rapidly advanced to them, that it would impossible to pick him up and get him across the lake in time.

"Sasha leave him we have to go!" Ymir bellowed.

"No, we can't leave him, he's my best friend!" The girl reddish-brown locks wept as she tried to pick up Connie on her own.

"We don't have time, let's go!" Ymir forcefully snatched Sasha by her forearm and pulled her away from Connie. "Mikasa, come on."

"No!" Sasha Screamed once more while looking back at the boy with the buzzcut.

"Please don't leave me! Please!" Connie sobbed as he reached toward the girls but they didn't look back.

The German soldiers as well as the dog caught up to Connie, surrounding him. Sasha turned only to catch a glimpse of the men knocking him out and taking him away. Never had she felt such pain before, but she had already known that there would no greater pain in the world than the pain of losing your best friend and perhaps the love of your life.

* * *

 **Again, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and there is still more to come. Please comment and let me know what you think!**


End file.
